Alone
by Sky Yuu
Summary: haehyuk. Eunhyuk yang sedang bermain solo. Dan Donghae yang memergokinya. BL-Yaoi. (don't kill me)
1. Chapter 1

Alone

Lee Donghae – Lee Hyukjae

M/BL-Yaoi-Gay/Bad diction

Begin.

 _'anghhh!'_

 _'ah!'_

Cuaca sedang cerah di luar sana. Tapi cuaca cerah di luar sana berbanding terbalik dengan raut namja manis yang kini tengah mendekam di sudut sofa panjang di depan sebuah televisi yang menampilkan adegan dewasa ―antara namja dengan namja― yang tidak patut dilihat oleh anak di bawah umur. Tapi tenang saja, namja manis ini sudah jauh di atas dari kata di bawah umur.

Wajahnya memerah seperti menahan sesuatu. Terlihat peluh menghiasi wajah manisnya. Kelopak matanya terpejam menyembunyikan iris indahnya. Mulutnya yang manis, kini hanya mampu mengeluarkan erangan ataupun desahan yang berlomba-lomba untuk keluar. Tubuhnya yang bersender di sandaran sofa, terkadang menegang. Tak jarang tubuh lenturnya itu melengkung bak busur panah.

'ahh. ahh. AHH. AHH! SHIT!' tak jarang umpatan melompat keluar dari mulutnya. Sedangkan di bawah sana, kakinya terbuka lebar dengan celana jeans beserta dalaman yang terbengkalai di ujung kedua kaki. kulit mulus kaki namja tersebut terpampang dengan indahnya. Jika kita telusuri dari bawah ke atas, kaki jenjang tersebut begitu putih tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Jika ke atas sedikit, maka kau akan menemukan penisnya yang―oh! Salah satu tangannya sedang memanjakan penis itu. Pantas saja jika namja manis itu―Eunhyuk, Lee Hyukjae― sibuk mendesah.

Penisnya yang bisa dibilang menggiurkan itu, kini sedang berada dalam kondisi tegang. precum menghiasi di ujung sana. Tangannya yang menari dari atas ke bawah, tergerak secara konstan. Tak jarang ibu jarinya mengusap kepala penisnya demi menambah friksi nikmat yang dia rasakan. Lebih kasar lagi saat dia mencoba menggoda lubang di ujubg di penisnya itu.

"ashh, Donghae... ahh, nghh..." desahan itu semakin intens. Kepalanya terlempar ke sandaran sofa. Matanya menutup menahan friksi nikmat yang melanda. Kedua kakinya bagaikan kutub magnet yang sejenis, saling menjauh. Salah satu tangannya sibuk memberikan rangsangan lain terhadap nipple-nya. Oh, asal tahu saja, bajunya sudah tergeletak di atas meja yang ada didepannya.

Lengkap sekali. Penisnya dan nipple-nya dimanjakan secara bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya. Sekarang, gambar yang terpampang di layar datar itu hanyalah seonggok benda yang tak terhiraukan. Tapi suara desahan yang berasal dari benda itu, semakin membangkitkan gairah si namja manis.

Eunhyuk, walaupun sudah merangsang penisnya sejak 45 menit yang lalu, dia tak kunjung juga mencapai puncaknya, justru semakin merasa sakit pada penisnya. Meskipun sudah membayangkan wajah Donghae ―kekasihnya―, tetap saja penisnya bertahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan sarinya. Merasa frustasi, tangannya yang semula memainkan nipplenya, berpindah meraba-raba sesuatu yang berada di bawah meja. membuat dirinya membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sembari mencari sesuatu di bawah sana, kepalanya ia tidurkan di atas meja kaca, dengan tangannya yang lain masih mempermainkan penisnya. Friksi yang masih dia terima tak ayal membuat desahan kecil keluar dari mulut nakalnya.

'Hhh..' Desahan kecil itu masih mengalun dengan indahnya.

Dua benda berbeda jenis, Eunhyuk keluarkan dari bawah meja sana dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Lube dan dildo yang mungkin panjangnya 8 inch. Telapak tangannya yang semula bermain dengan penisnya, kini harus dia relakan untuk berpisah sejenak. Menuangkan cairan dari botol berukuran sedang itu ke telapak tangannya. Meratakan cairan itu dan mengarahkan telapak tangan itu ke anusnya saat kedua kakinya sudah tertekuk di atas sofa, terbuka lebar menampilkan anus yang sedang kelaparan.

"Mmhhh…" rasa dingin menggelitik ulu hatinya saat anus itu menerima impuls. Jari-jarinya menggelitik kerutan yang berkeliling itu. Mencari jalan untuk mendapatkan rasa nikmat yang akan menggelitik dirinya.

Dirinya sedikit merasa sakit saat satu jarinya berhasil memasuki lubang sempit itu. Rasa panas sedikit membakar bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tapi dia mencoba menahan itu. Kepalanya terlempar ke sandaran sofa. Matanya menggelap saat merasakan bagaimana lubang miliknya berkontraksi akibat keberadaan jarinya di dalam sana.

"Anghh.." Merasa tidak puas, Eunhyuk kembali memasukkan jari kedua. Kini jari telunjuk serta jari tengahnya berada di dalam sana. matanya semakin menggelap, merasakan bagaimana anusnya dipaksa membuka semakin lebar akibat ulah jarinya sendiri. Walaupu ringisan terlukis di wajah manisnya, Eunhyuk berusaha menggerakkan kedua jarinya di bawah sana. Mencoba merenggangkan anusnya sendiri. Dan tangannya yang menganggur, kembali memainkan penisnya dengan perlahan.

"A-ahh!" jemari itu bergerak kian dalam. Berkali-kali jarinya menghentak bagian terdalam yang dicapainya.

"D-Donghae, a-ahh!" mulut manisnya itu menyebut nama kekasihnya saat dia merasa penuh di bawah sana. tiga jarinya kini berulang kali mengoyak anusnya.

"Hhh-" Eunhyuk merasa kosong saat dia menarik paksa ketiga jarinya. Mengambil dildo yang tergeletak dengan indahnya di meja. Mengarahkannya ke anusnya sendiri. Perlahan memasukkan dildo itu ke anusnya.

Sedikit perih saat benda yang lebih besar dari pada jarinya tadi memaksa masuk. Meskipun merasakan sakit, tapi Eunhyuk tetap memaksa benda keras itu masuk ke anusnya.

"O-ohh! Ngghh! Hah, hah, mhhh…" Eunhyuk melampiaskan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat itu dengan menjerit saat dildo itu sudah menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Anusnya terasa sangat penuh. Lebih sesak dibanding saat ketiga jarinya tadi menjelajahi lubang hangat itu.

Dildo di dalam dirinya itu, semakin membakar tubuh Eunhyuk hingga ke kepalanya. Rasanya seperti kepalanya berputar saat benda buatan itu berkali-kali menumbuk prostatnya. Tangannya di bawah sana menggerakkan dildo itu dengan cepat. Sedangkan tak lupa penisnya juga dimainkan dengan tempo yang sama.

Desahan bahkan jeritan tak hentinya melantun dari bibir seksi itu. Matanya terpejam erat. Nafasnya memburu. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Tak jarang pula jika bibirnya itu ia gigit untuk menahan desahan yang tak pernah mau berhenti.

Tangannya di bawah sana melupakan penisnya. Kini tangan yang semula bermain dengan penis miliknya, beralih memeluk salah satu pahanya agar semakin menekuk ke arah tubuhnya. Sementara itu, tangannya yang lain semakin brutal menggerakkan dildo di dalam anusnya. Menghentak keras, mengoyak anusnya sendiri dengan cepat. pinggulnya terangkat saat dildo itu kembali mengenai suatu spot di dalam sana.

"ahh! A-ahh! Donghae~hh! Hae… Do-donghaehhhh!" pinggulnya terangkat. Tubuhnya melengkung bagaikan busur panah. Jari-jari kakinya menekuk menahan friksi yang di terima. Matanya terpejam erat. Nafasnya tertahan. Dan mulut itu menjeritkan nama Donghae saat dirinya mencapai titik puncaknya. Sari-sari putih keluar dari ujung penisnya. Membasahi perutnya dan sofa.

"hah! Hah! Hah!" namja manis ini berusaha menormalkan nafasnya pasca mencapai puncaknya. Tangannya terkapar tak berdaya. Begitu juga dengan kedua kakinya yang terjatuh ke bawah, dengan posisi terbuka lebar. Tak peduli jika dildo yang tadinya bersarang di anusnya kini sudah terjatuh di lantai. Tak peduli jika sebuah lubang d bawah sana kini sedang membuka-menutup pasca penisnya mengeluarkan sperma.

"sangat melelahkan. Bahkan aku berharap jika aku klimaks karena permainan Lee Donghae. Bahkan dalam fantasiku dia sangat menggairahkan. Shit! Aku menginginkannya saat ini!" matanya terpejam. Dan dirinya sangat berantakkan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini saja dia sangat fasih mengumpat. Dan Lee Donghae-lah yang menyebabkannya mengumpat. Serta Lee Donghae-lah yang menjadi objeknya dalam bermain solo saat ini.

Tidak. Dia tidak peduli dengan apapun sekarang. Karena yang di pikirannya saat ini adalah, dirinya sendiri dan Lee Donghae. Dia tidak peduli, bahkan dengan kekasihnya yang masih lengkap memakai kemeja serta celana bahan yang kini berada dibelakang dirinya sejak tadi. Melihatnya bermain dengan dildo. Mendengar apa yang Eunhyuk katakan.

"puas dengan menjadikan ku objek bermainmu, Lee Hyukjae? Apakah anusmu sudah puas dengan benda sialan itu? atau kau masih menginginkan penisku seperti ucapanmu tadi?" namja tampan bertubuh tegap ini menanyai Eunhyuk dengan nada dingin yang tidak bersahabat.

Sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan di depan sana menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara –di belakannya—. Terkejut? Tentu saja.

"Lee Donghae." Sahutnya lirih. Entah apa yang terjadi, sangat berbeda dengan saat dia berucap sebelumnya.

"apa benda itu lebih nikmat dari pada milikku, hmm?" tanya Donghae saat dia berada di belakang Eunhyuk. Bertanya tepat disamping telinga Eunhyuk dengan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya. sementara Eunhyuk yang merasakan geli di daerah sensitifnya hanya bisa merespon dengan lenguhan samar. Di tambah lagi dengan Donghae yang masih tetap berada di posisinya, mulai menjalarkan tangannya meraba dada serta perut Eunhyuk. Meratakan spermanya dengan gerakkan yang menggoda.

"jawab aku, sayang." Oh tidak. Nada dingin itu membuat eunhyk merinding. Apa lagi lidah Donghae yang juga ikut menjilati lehernya, serta bibir itu yang mengecupi leher serta belakang telinganya. Sensitive. Eunhyuk hanya mampu mendesah samar. Menikmati perlakuan Donghae terhadap tubuhnya. Dan Eunhyuk hanya diam menanggapi pertanyan Donghae.

"sepertinya aku akan menghukummu, sayang." Dan sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di pipi halus Lee Hyukjae.

Eunhyuk menoleh saat merasakan kecupan itu. matanya beradu dengan mata teduh seorang Lee Donghae. Dirinya tersenyum menantang saat melihat senyum miring Donghae.

"Sure. Cause I'm yours"

"Good Boy."

END

END

END

END

 _LEBIH BAIK KALAU INI DI BACA._

 _Halo halo halo. Kembali ditengah mood yang sedikit setengah baik (?)_

 _Di tengah kebaperan saya soal bang Kibum. Di tengah kesenangan saya menanti bang Yesung tercinta tambah mateng (?). di tengah keapa-apaan saya saat seseorang yang nyindir saya. /haha! Makasih anon/ *apasih_

 _Cuma pesen aja. Kasih saya masukkan dan kritik. untuk yang mau bash ff saya, lebih baik lagi kalau pake akun. Supaya kita ntar bisa diskusiin baik-baik di mana salah saya, kurang saya. Menghindari hal kaya di ff kyumin yang saya tulis kemarin. Shock loh._

 _Buat kms (maaf sampaiin di ff ini), Mungkin kita beda prinsip. Saya suka kyumin. Tapi juga suka kyu sama ming crack pair. Tapi, seenggaknya hargailah perbedaan itu. saya lebih nyaman nulis ff eunhae maupun yewook, saya hanya sekali nulis ff kyumin. Dan kemarin itu yang pertama. Itu bukan bentuk mencari perhatian atau sok prihatin. Saya menulis itu dari hati. Percaya atau enggak hati saya sesek pas nulisnya. Lebih sesek lagi pas baca review yang seperti itu. bukan maksud pamer atau apa. Nulis itu juga kesenangan saya. Saya nulis ff itu selalu dari hati. Semua orang juga pasti nulis dari hati. Nulis itu butuh mood, butuh kesungguhan. Kalau enggak, itu ff cuma kumpulan kata aja. Enggak ada feel sama sekali. Dan hasil dari semua itu ditanggepin sebagai sampah sama orang lain. Sakit enggak? Maka dari itu, untuk kalian, siapapun yang membaca tulisan saya ini, tolong, hargai tulisan orang lain. Jika kalian tidak suka, jangan membuat tulisan2 yang membuat penulis sakit hati. Jika tidak suka lebih baik diam, atau lagsung saja bilang (pm) ke penulisnya, biar bisa di bicarain maunya itu apa (apa mau ff-nya di hapus atau gimana)._

 _Maaf buat kms._

 _Maaf buat reader yang harus membaca note saya ini._

 _Ok cukup. Sampai di sini. Maaf buat typo(s). maaf lagi buat ff sebelumnya dan sebelumnya lagi. Ide itu muncul tiba-tiba. Dan ilangnya juga tiba-tiba._

 _Yang terakhir, otanjoubi omedetou pacar aku Kim Jong Woon :*_

 _Terima kasih buat perhatiannya._

 _Michiko Yuki._


	2. Time To?

_"_ _Lee Donghae."_

 _"_ _apa benda itu lebih nikmat dari pada milikku, hmm?"_

 _"_ _jawab aku, sayang."_

 _"_ _sepertinya aku akan menghukummu, sayang."_

 _"_ _Sure. Cause I'm yours"_

 _"_ _Good Boy."_

Alone

Lee Donghae – Lee Hyukjae

M/BL-Yaoi-Gay/Bad diction

"jadi, hukuman apa yang cocok untukmu?" Dengan tubuh yang sedikit merendah, lengannya yang melingkari leher Eunhyuk, Donghae menatap lurus ke depan sambil memasang tampang berpikir. Sedangkan Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan tenang. Tidak tenang sebenarnya. Salah satu tangannya meraba lengan Donghae, sedangkan tangan satunya memainkan nipplenya. Demi Tuhan, Eunhyuk!

"berhenti bermain dengan nipple itu, Hyuk." Donghae yang menyadari kelakuan Eunhyuk, menatap kekasihnya itu dingin. Sedangkan yang ditatap, mencebikkan bibirnya dengan jengkel.

"kenapa? Aku hanya memainkan nipple-ku. bukan nipple orang lain." Dengan ringannya kata-kata itu keluar. Mengundang reaksi jengkel pula dari Donghae.

"aku sudah menetapkan hukuman untukmu." Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya. Melipat kedua lengan itu depan tubuhnya. tersenyum manis kepada Eunhyuk yang tengah mendongakkan kepalanya hingga berbenturan dengan sandaran sofa. Menatap Donghae dengan senyum terbaiknya. Ralat, senyum seksi terbaiknya.

"apa? Kau akan menghajarku dengan kasar? Atau aku akan dijadikan tahanan kamar lagi? Dengan senang hati, jika seperti itu."

"sayang sekali, tebakkanmu hampir benar. Tapi maaf, sayang." Eunhyuk menautkan kedua alisnya dan tanpa sadar bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Diam. Menandakan dirinya sedang ragu.

 _'_ _benarkah ini Donghae? Bukankah biasanya dia akan langsung menghajarku di ranjang?'_ Donghae hanya tersenyum manis –sangat manis– dengan wajah seperti anak kecil. Menjatuhkan kedua tangannya pada sandaran sofa untuk menahan bagian atas tubuhnya, sehingga menempatkan kepala Eunhyuk yang menghadapnya, di antara kedua tangan Donghae itu. sebenarnya Eunhyuk sedikit terpesona dengan kekasihnya ini. Karena Donghae yang menyangga tubuhnya itu, kini sedang menunduk, balas menatapnya. Dengan mata teduhnya, senyum menawannya, dan helaian rambut yang terjatuh ke arah gravitasi. Sungguh, Eunhyuk semakin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"berhenti membuka mulutmu itu. Aku ingin kau berbelanja sebentar. Karena sepertinya persediaan makanan mu di kulkas sudah habis." Kata-kata itu terlontar setelah Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sekilas. Tidak, tidak ada ciuman panas seperti di ranjang. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya yang membulat. Sedikit memerah akibat tingkah Donghae.

"berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu. karena aku akan langsung memakanmu jika kau tetap memasang wajah itu."

"bahkan aku sangat senang jika kau akan langsung memakan ku."

"berhenti. Sekarang pergilah membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Karena itu hukumanmu."

"hanya itu? kenapa? Kau ingin aku memasak? Bahkan ini masih jauh dari jam makan malam."

"sudah, lakukan saja hukumanmu, sayang."

"baiklah. Hanya berbelanja saja, bukan? Aku bersyukur. Karena hari ini anusku tidak akan sakit akibat penismu." Frontal sekali.

"oh! tunggu di sini sebentar, ok?" Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya. Menuju sebuah paper bag berukuran cukup besar yang tergeletak di lantai tempat dia berdiri saat melihat permainan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk duduk manis di tempatnya. Melihat Donghae yang mengambil sesuatu.

'ini moment yang cocok. Jika bukan karena benda ini, sudah kupastikan kau mendesah di bawahku sekarang.' Donghae menyeringai saat menatap paper bag itu sudah ada di tangannya. Membayangkan Eunhyuk—

"bisakah kau percepat pekerjaanmu? Kurasa jika kau tetap berdiri di sana sambil memandangi paper bag bodoh itu, aku akan terkena flu karena tidak memakai baju."

"mulutmu cerewet sekali, sayang." Suara Eunhyuk menginstrupsinya dari lamunannya. Dengan paper bag di tangannya, Donghae berjalan menuju sofa. Menempatkan dirinya duduk disamping Eunhyuk.

"apa ini?" Eunhyuk bertanya bingung saat Donghae menyodorkan paper bag itu.

"huh?!" Eunhyuk memandang potongan gaun berwarna soft pink-putih menyerupai potongan baju anak-anak –ditambah pemasangan kerut dan renda putih secara berlebihan– yang baru dikeluarkannya dari paper bag itu. menatap Donghae meminta penjelasan.

"kau akan memakai itu saat pergi belanja. Oh iya, dan masih ada barang lain di dalam sana." Donghae mengutarakan maksudnya saat melihat Eunhyuk yang meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan orang disampingnya tersedak liurnya saat melihat ke arah dalam paper bag. Dia memakai pakaian ini? dan– hell!

Eunhyuk kembali mengintip apa yang ada di dalam paper bag itu. kepalanya pening seketika.

HaeHyuk

"sayang, cepatlah. Sudah hampir 20 menit kau di dalam." Donghae kini sedang menunggu Eunhyuk di depan pintu kamar yang kita ketahui milik Eunhyuk.

"kenapa lama sekali?" Donghae tersenyum cerah saat melihat Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya. Mukanya yang sedikit masam tidak di perdulikan oleh Donghae.

"kau cantik. Kenapa tadi menolak, huh?" Donghae memuji Eunhyuk dengan mengusap gemas rambut Eunhyuk. Ah, lebih tepatnya wig yang terpasang di kepala Eunhyuk.

"kau bilang kenapa?! Lihatlah aku!" Eunhyuk berkata sebal. Sedangkan Donghae melihat Eunhyuk dari bawah ke atas.

Flat shoes berwarna soft pink melekat dengan indahnya di kaki Eunhyuk. Di sertai dengan kaus kaki putih yang panjangnya sekitar satu jengkal di bawah lulut Eunhyuk. Semakin ke atas, sebuah busana tipe sweet Lolita berwarna soft pink yang panjangnya di bawah lutut melekat dengan indahnya di tubuh ramping itu. semakin ke atas lagi, sebuah wig bergelombang berwarna coklat tua terpasang rapi di kepala Eunhyuk.

"kau cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari perkiraan ku. dan aku tidak salah memilih baju. Ahh, kau sangat cantik. Lihat, pinggangmu terlihat kecil, dan rambut panjangmu yang sampai di atas dadamu– oh, tidak lupa poni yang hampir menutupi mata itu sungguh menambah kecantikanmu, sayang. Oh! Kau memakai make up?" mata Donghae memicing, memperhatikan wajah Eunhyuk yang memang memakai make up tipis. Terlihat natural. Donghae tersenyum mengejek saat melihat Eunhyuk memerah. Dia terlihat malu.

"tadi kau berkata jika kau tidak mau memakainya. Tapi apa ini? kau justru memakai make up juga. Huh? Kau ingin menggodaku?"

"aku memakainya karena akan memalukan jika seseorang mengenaliku. Dan! Aku memakai milik noona ku. aku tidak memiliki make up, okay?" uhh, alibi yang bagus. Tapi asal tahu saja, jika Eunhyuk sedang bersusah payah menyembunyikan kebohongannya tentang alasan kenapa dia memakai make up. Sebenarnya dia memang sengaja memakai agar terlihat manis di depan Donghae. Tunggu! Apa kata Donghae tadi? menggodanya? Kenapa ekspetasinya berbanding terbalik dengan Eunhyuk? Mesum. *uhuk*

"baiklah, selamat berbelanja, sayang. Hati-hati di jalan." Donghae memutuskan untuk berhenti berdebat dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang melihat senyum menyebalkan milik Lee Donghae langsung meninggalkan Donghae sendiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hyuk, kau melupakan uangnya." Baru beberapa langkah Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae, dia berbalik lagi berjalan menuju Donghae dengan muka masam. Mengambil tas slempang putih bertali kecil yang Donghae ambil dari dalam kamar. tas perempuan. Err

"kau melupakan sesuatu lagi." Baru beberapa langkah Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae, Donghae memanggilnya kembali. Dengan muka yang semakin ditekuk, Eunhyuk berbalik.

"apa?!" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan ketus. Sedangkan Donghae tidak menjawab, hanya menunjuk bibirnya.

"aish!" Eunhyuk mendekat ke arah Donghae. Mencium bibir Donghae sebentar kemudian berjalan berbalik.

"ah! Sekarang aku yang lupa!" teriakan heboh Donghae menghentikan kembali langkah Eunhyuk. Kini Eunhyuk hanya berhenti, enggan untuk berbalik. Dirinya berkacak pinggang menunggu Donghae mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ya!" Eunhyuk menjerit ketika dengan santainya Donghae menaikkan bagian belakang pakaiannya. Refleks Eunhyuk berbalik dan memegangi bagian bawah gaunnya. Seperti perempuan -_-

"kau kenapa? Seperti perempuan saja."

"kau gila?!"

"tidak. Dan, kenapa kau memakai celana dalam? Lepaskan itu." Donghae memerintah dengan seenak jidatnya. Membuat Eunhyuk yang ada di depannya menggeplak kepala Donghae keras.

"sakit!"

"kau masih sadar ternyata. Apa kau gila? Menyuruhku melepas celana dalam? Donghae! Aku akan keluar! Dan kau mau aku melepas celana dalam? Kau bodoh atau apa? Aish!"

"ini salah satu dari hukumannya. Lagipula gaunnya cukup panjang. Jadi tidak masalah menurutku."

"jika bukan karena hukuman bodohmu, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"dan jika bukan karena permainan solomu, akan juga tidak akan menghukummu." Eunhyuk menggerutu dalam hati. Seharusnya dia tadi bermain saja di kamar. mengunci pintunya, dan Donghae tidak akan mengetahuinya. Dengan berat hati, Eunhyuk melepaskan celana dalamnya. Melemparnya asal ke belakang Donghae.

"sudah?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada yang sangat ketus.

"apa setelah memakai baju ini kau benar-benar menjadi seorang perempuan?" Donghae berkata dengan asal. Kemudian Donghae berjongkok di bawah Eunhyuk. Mengangkat gaun itu ke atas. Terlihat penis Eunhyuk yang masih terdapat noda sperma akibat permainan solonya tadi.

"ok. Good boy." Eunhyuk ingin sekali memukul kepala Donghae saat ini. berbagai sumpah serapah terucap dalam hatinya.

"baiklah, aku pergi." Sebenarnya terselip nada dingin pada kata-kata Eunhyuk. Dengan langkah berat dia melangkahkan kakinya. Sedangkan Donghae menatap kepergian Eunhyuk dengan senyum yang tidak jelas.

"kau memang sangat cantik memakai baju itu. ahh, tapi kau lebih seksi jika tidak memakai baju sama sekali." Donghae berdecak kagum saat Eunhyuk berpakaian Lolita seperti tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba, gambaran Eunhyuk yang bermain solo tadi muncul di kepala Donghae.

"ah sial! aku semakin tegang!"

HaeHyuk

"rambut palsu in membuatku gerah. Dan lagi, penisku tegang karena tergesek baju ini! Donghae tega sekali! Jika aku harus memakainya di rumah, itu tidak masalah. Tapi jika memakainya di luar seperti ini? Demi Tuhan! Aku sangat malu!" Eunhyuk tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu. Sampai sekarang pun, dia masih kesal. Padahal dia sudah selesai belanja. Dua buah kantung plastik besar berada di tangan kanan-kirinya. Dia sedang menuju ke toilet umum yang tak jauh dari dia berada. Sangat tidak nyaman berada di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Eunhyuk merasa was-was jika ada orang yang mengenalnya. Dia bukan artis. Dia tahu itu. tapi siapa yang tahu jika tiba-tiba ada orang yang mengenalinya.

Masih dengan mulut yang menggerutu pelan, Eunhyuk melangkan kakinya ke arah toilet pria. Eunhyuk merasa risih saat orang-orang di sekitarnya melihatnya. Samar-samar Eunhyuk mendengar 'apa perempuan ini mesum?' 'kenapa perempuan hendak masuk ke toilet pria?'.

'bodoh! Kau ini perempuan Lee Hyukjae! Ah! Maksudku kau ini sedang menjadi perempuan Lee Hyukjae!' Eunhyuk merutuki kebodohannya. Dengan muka yang seakan ingin ditelan bumi, Eunhyuk berbalik menuju toilet perempuan. Berjalan cepat masuk ke salah satu bilik dan mendudukkan dirinya di closet.

"bodoh. Kenapa kau bodoh, huh? Sekarang aku seperti seorang penjahat yang masuk ke toilet perempuan untuk perbuatan cabul."

Eunhyuk mengatur napasnya karena kesal. Tangannya mengangkat rok gaun itu untuk menengok keadaan penisnya.

Eunhyuk meringis saat mendapati penisnya sudah tegang.

'padahal hanya terkena kainnya. Bagaimana jika terkena tangan Donghae?' Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. tidak, dia tidak boleh memikirkan Donghae. Atau penisnya akan semakin tegang, dan dia akan bermain sendiri lagi, dan Donghae mengetahuinya, dan dia akan mendapat hukuman seperti ini lagi. Demi apapun, Eunhyuk lebih memilih dihukum di ranjang oleh Donghae.

Eunhuk memilih membiarkan penisnya. Daripada dia mendapat hukuman lagi dari Donghae.

HaeHyuk

"kau sudah selesai?" itu suara Donghae. Dengan celana pendek dan kaos tipisnya, Donghae yang duduk di sofa yang tadi Eunhyuk gunakan untuk bermain solo, menyambut kedatangan Eunhyuk.

"hm." Eunhyuk hanya menanggapi seadanya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan barang belanjaannya.

Setelah selesai, Eunhyuk menuju counter dapur bermaksud untuk mengambil minum. Belum selesai Eunhyuk meneguk minumannya, Donghae sudah meletakkan kembali gelasnnya.

"kau kenapa? Kau marah?" Donghae yang menyadari bahasa tubuh Eunhyuk, membalik tubuh Eunhyuk, menyudutkan tubuh itu ke counter dapur, dan bertanya dengan lembut. Sedikit merassa bersalah memang. Memaksa Eunhyuk untuk _crossdressing_ di depan publik. Padahal tadi Eunhyuk sudah menolak.

"tidak. Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit senang ." Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena berkata jujur.

"alasannya?"

"kau mengataan jika aku cantik memakai baju ini." uhhh, Eunhyuk merasa pipinya memanas. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk menahan sesuatu di bawah sana. posisi Donghae yang begitu intim membuat Eunhyuk mati-matian menahan ereksinya. Belum lagi nafas hangat Donghae yang mengenai wajahnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah.

"kenapa kau gelisah sekali?"

"e-ehm, bisakah kau sedikit menjauh?" Eunhyuk menjauhkan bagian atas tubuhnya. namun kesalahan besar, karena pangkal pahanya mengenai bagian tubuh Donghae.

"engh!" suara itu bersumber dari Eunhyuk yang sedang menutup matanya rapat. Sedangkan Donghae refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya. mengamati tubuh Eunhyuk dari atas hingga bawah. Seringaian kembali tercetak di wajah tampan itu.

Donghae menempatkan dirinya di bawah Eunhyuk. Merasa de javu, Eunhyuk menegakkan tubuhnya dan memegangi gaunnya. Dengan perlahan, Donghae menjauhkan tangan Eunhyuk dari bagian bawah gaunnya.

"H-Hae!" Eunhyuk berusaha menjauhkan Eunhyuk saat Donghae menempatkan kepalanya di dalam gaun Eunhyuk.

"diamlah, Hyuk. Ini juga hukuman." Eunhyuk hanya diam. Dalam hati dia merasa senang karena dia tidak perlu bermain sendiri seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi dia juga merasa malu. Lihatlah, Sweet Lolita yang didominasi warna putih-soft pink itu masih melekat di tubuhnya. dan rambut palsu itu juga masih bertengger manis di kepalanya.

"Ta-tapi Hae–" Eunhyuk berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Donghae dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. tapi itu percuma. Karena Donghae menahan pinggangnya. Dan lagi Donghae mulai memasukkan penis Eunhyuk yang tegang itu kedalam mulutnya. Memainkannya dengan lembut. Berimbas pada gerakan Eunhyuk yang semakin melemah.

"Donghae! Hh.. ngh~" Eunhyuk seperti di atas awan saat Donghae menambah tempo kulumannya. Di sisi lain, tangan Eunhyuk mengangkat bagian depan gaun itu. memperlihatan Donghae yang sedang mengulum penis tegangnya. Kedua kakinya sedikit melebar. Tangan yang lainnya menahan berat tubuhnya di counter dapur.

"No! Nghh! No Donghae! Jangan di sana–hh!" Eunhyuk mengangkat yang di pegangnya tadi semakin tinggi. Menggigit ujung gaun itu saat di rasa dua jari Donghae memaksa masuk ke anusnya.

Donghae menatap kelakuan Eunhyuk. 'dia seperti gadis yang sedang di perkosa oleh laki-laki mesum.' Setidaknya itu suara inner Donghae saat melihat Eunhyuk yang menggigit gaunnya.

"A-ahh!" Eunhyuk melengkungkan tubuhnya ke depan saat jari panjang Donghae berhasil memasukinya, menarik kedua jari itu berlawanan arah agar memberi jalan untuk penisnya nanti. Di tambah pula penisnya yang sedang di hisap kuat di mulut Donghae.

Donghae tidak memperdulikan reaksi tubuh Eunhyuk. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah menghukum Eunhyuk. Menghukum kekasihnya yang tadi bermain solo. Menghukum kekasihnya yang berpenampilan cantik. Menghukum kekasihnya yang membuatnya tegang akibat permainan solonya dan pakaian Lolita itu.

"Donghae! N-no! nghh.. Aahh!" matanya terpejam. Eunhyuk mencapai klimaksnya di dalam mulut Donghae saat laki-laki di bawahnya itu mempercepat kulumannya dan menumbuk tepat di titik sensitivenya.

"kau puas?" Donghae berdiri mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Eunhyuk yang terengah. Donghae melepas celana beserta dalaman miliknya. Mengocok penisnya sendiri agar tegang dan siap menghajar lubang Eunhyuk.

"jawab aku, sayang." Tangan Donghae yang menganggur, memegang dagu Eunhyuk agar menatapnya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menurut.

"kau puas?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Mata sayunya tak lepas dari mata Donghae.

"kau ingin aku memasuki mu, hmm?" lagi, Donghae mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Ne-hh.. hhh.." dengan nafas yang belum beraturan, Eunhyuk menjawab pertannyaan dengan susah payah.

Donghae melepaskan penisnya. Kini kedua tangan itu memegang kedua sisi kepala Eunhyuk dan mencium bibir Eunhyuk dengan kasar. Mencium seakan tidak ada hari esok. Eunhyuk berusaha menyeimbangi ciuman Donghae. Tapi justru dia kewalahan sendiri.

"naiklah." Satu kata dari Donghae, dan Eunhyuk bisa mengerti. Menempatkan dirinya di atas counter dapur. Menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya.

Donghae Manahan kedua kaki Eunhyuk dengan tangannya. Sehingga sekarang Eunhyuk sedang setengah berbaring di counter dapur, dan kedua kakinya yang di lebarkan oleh Donghae memperlihatkan anusnya yang memerah.

"sa-sakit! Nghh!" Eunhyuk sedikit meringis saat Donghae mencoba memasukkan penisnya tanpa pelumas.

"Sebentarhhh.." Donghae berusaha memasukkan penisnya perlahan. Tapi bagaimana dia merasakan kepala penisnya dipijat oleh dinding-dinding lembab itu, Donghae menghentakkan penisnya dengan keras.

"Ahh!" Eunhyuk refleks mengkontraksikan lubangnya saat penis Donghae menghentak masuk.

"kau terlalu menjepitku, sayang." Dengan tangan yang masih memegangi kedua kaki Eunhyuk, Donghae mencium Eunhyuk lembut. Sekedar menenangkan Eunhyuk.

"kau tahu? Kau seksi sekali saat mendesah sekarang. Rambut panjangmu itu membuatmu semakin seksi." Donghae menggoda Eunhyuk saat Eunhyuk memisahkan ciuman mereka akibat pasokan udara. Sedangkan orang yang digoda sedang merona dan tak saja mengetatkan lubangnya di bawah sana.

"Huh? Kau suka saat aku menbutmu seksi dengan rambut panjangmu itu? kau seperti seorang gadis yang kuperkosa asal kau tahu. Kau bahkan masih memakai baju lengkap. Hanya bagian bawahmu yang tersingkap. Dan peluh mu itu, lihatlah ponimu itu, dia jadi melekat di pelipismu. Padahal aku menyukai poni itu."

"berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak, bodoh." Eunhyuk seperti terbakar. Wajahnya sangat merah akibat perkataan Donghae.

"baiklah, si bodoh ini akan membuat mu menjerit karena nikmat."

"Donghae! Ahh!" belum berlalu lima detik, dan perkataan Donghae benar. Eunhyuk kembali mendesah saat Donghae mengeluarkan penisnya dan kembali menghentakkannya dengan keras. Tepat mengenai titik terdalamnya.

Dua manusia itu terus menerus memadu kasih dan saling mencumbu. Desahan Eunhyuk memenuhi ruangan itu. Eunhyuk menikmatinya. saat Donghae mengenai titik sensitive itu. saat Donghae mencumbu lehernya. saat bibir mereka saling bertaut.

"Donghae.. hhh!" Eunhyuk mendesah saat klimaks hampir menyapa dirinya kembali. Eunhyuk memeluk leher kekasihnya itu. sedangkan tubuhnya di tahan oleh Donghae di counter dapur.

"sebentar lagi. Mhhh…" Donghae menahan pinggul Eunhyuk. Semakin menambah tempo pergerakkan penisnya di bawah sana.

"N-no! Donghae! Hhh! Ahh…. Hae-hh! Donghae-ahhh!" sampai. Eunhyuk telah mencapai klimaksnya. Dengan nama Donghae yang mengalun dengan indahnya di sela desahannya.

Tidak, Donghae tidak berhenti menggerakkan penisnya. Justru dia menggerakkan semakin cepat. di tambah dengan Eunhyuk yang mengalunkan namanya, membuat Donghae semakin dekat dengan klimaksnya. Sementara Eunhyuk yang tahu Donghae akan segera klimaks, mengkontraksikan anusnya menjepit penis Donghae. Membuat Donghae kacau sesaat.

"Hyuk! O-ohh! Hh! Hh!" Donghae mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam lubang Eunhyuk tepat setelah Eunhyuk berbisik sesuatu padanya.

Keduanya terengah dalam nafas masing-masing. Mengisi pasokan udara di paru-paru mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

"katakan lagi." Donghae yang dirasa nafasnya sudah stabil, menodong Eunhyuk dengan pernyataan.

"apa?" sedangkan Eunhyuk yang masih memeluknya hanya berbisik pelan di samping telinganya. Rupanya dia masih mencoba menigisi pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya.

"katakan lagi, yang tadi." Donghae menjauhkan tubuh Eunhyuk dari tubuhnya. menatap mata Eunhyuk menuntut sesuatu.

"tidak. Itu memalukan."

"ayolah. Sekali lagi saja." Donghae meminta Eunhyuk dengan wajah anak-anak yang tidak berdosa. Uhhh, sulit sekali untuk menolak wajah Donghae yang seperti ini.

"baiklah." Akhirnya Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"ayo, katakan." Kenapa tidak sabaran sekali? Setidaknya itulah yang di pikirkan Eunhyuk.

"saranghae." Eunhyuk berkata dengan mata yang bergerak gelisah. Menahan malu.

"ya! Yang seperti tadi. dan tatap aku." Donghae mengomel tidak jelas kepada Eunhyuk.

"saranghae… Donghae oppa.." Eunhyuk mengulangi perkataan saat berbisik kepada Donghae tadi. Eunhyuk mati-matian menahan malu.

"uhh, manisnya. Kau malu?" Donghae malah berakata dengan tanpa beban kepada Eunhyuk. Tak lupa senyum macam anak kecil yang polos menghiasi wajahnya. Membuat Eunhyuk kesal.

"aish! Idiot!"

"karenamu." Masih dengan senyum bodohnya –menurut Eunhyuk–

"dasar bodoh!"

"hanya untukmu."

"Aish! Menyebalkan!"

"kau menggemaskan."

"Lee Donghae!" Eunhyuk yang merasa di permainkan Donghae merasa kesal, berteriak di depan muka Donghae. Membuat Donghae sedikit memundurkan wajahnya.

"menikahlah denganku." ekspresi yang berbanding terbalik seperti tadi. kini Donghae menatap Eunhyuk serius.

"eh?" Eunhyuk malah seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu Eunhyuk meneriaki Donghae, dan sekarang dia mengajak menikah? Otaknya terbentur?

"aku serius. Menikahlah denganku, Hyuk." Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya memerah.

"kau melamar ku?" masih dengan wajah yang memerah, Eunhyuk mengumpulkan suaranya untuk bertanya. Dan di balasi anggukan oleh laki-laki di depannya kini.

"ahh! Sakit Lee Hyukjae!" teriakan itu berasal dari Donghae. Mengapa? Karena dengan kuat Eunhyuk menjambak rambut Donghae.

"salah sendiri. Kenapa kau melamarku di saat yang tidak tepat?! Bahkan kita baru saja bercinta, dan penis mu masih berada di lubangku. Dan–dan lagi! Aku masih memakai pakaian ini! dan rambutku! Oh astaga! Kau menyebalkan Lee Donghae! Aish!"

"tapi kau tetap cantik–"

"aku namja, Lee Donghae. Aku tampan." Eunhyuk tidak terima.

"baiklah terserah. Jadi?" Donghae memilih tidak berdebat dengan Eunhyuk. Menanti jawabannya.

"aku bersedia menikah denganmu." Cicit Eunhyuk sangat lirih dengan menatap Donghae.

"aku tidak mendengarnya." Bohong. Padahal dengan jelas Donghae mendengar jika Eunhyuk bersedia. Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang merasa kesal di permainkan, kembali menarik rambut Donghae. Kembali melepas saat Donghae meminta maaf padanya.

"aku bersedia menikah dengan mu, Lee Donghae." Ucap Eunhyuk keras dan jelas membuat Donghae tersenyum cerah.

"kalau begitu, kita akan melanjutkan hukumanmu lagi. Bagaimana calon istriku?" Donghae dengan sengaja menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya dan menggedongnya ala koala ke kamar Eunhyuk. Dan jangan lupakan tentang penis Donghae yang masih berada di dalam anus Eunhyuk itu.

 _'_ _mengapa kau harus datang ke tempaku hari ini, Lee Donghae?! membuatku terjebak dengan pakaian ini!'_

THE END

 _Halooooo, ini lanjutan yang kemarin. Anggap saja ini permintaan maaf saya karena end di saat yang menyebalkan. sebenernya itu kemaren pengen nulis tbc di endingnya. Tapi dari pada saya php, saya tulis aja end. Toh, itu juga enggak ngegantung amat. Plak. Haha_

 _sorry kalau hukumannya tidak sesuai ekspetasi kalian. Enggak banyak yang saya sampein. Maaf dan terima kasih. Pokoknya terima kasih sangat. Untuk kritik-saran, review, fav, follow, dan semuanya. maaf juga kalau banyak typo. Ini di baca lagi cuma sekali. Typo adalah kebiasaan saya T.T susah buat ngilangin penyakit typo itu._

 _Okokok, sampai jumpa dan terima kasih._

 _Michiko Yuki._


End file.
